It is well known to form a seal between two pipe sections, such as two corrugated pipe sections, where the end of one of the pipe sections has annular grooves and one of the pipe sections has an enlarged bell portion at one end. Some prior art elastomeric gaskets are placed around the end of the pipe section having annular grooves. The pipe section having annular grooves is inserted into an enlarged bell portion of a second pipe section. The elastomeric gasket contacts each of the pipe sections to form a seal between the pipe sections.
Typically, a large frictional force is encountered when the inner pipe and the elastomeric gasket is inserted into the outer pipe. As one end of the inner pipe is pushed into the enlarged end or bell of the outer pipe section or pipe connector, the gasket is sometimes pulled from the groove by the large frictional force. When the pipe is not properly sealed, ground water may leak into the pipe or fluid may leak out of the pipe and contaminate the ground.
Lubricant has been manually applied to elastomeric gaskets before the inner pipe and the gasket is inserted into the outer pipe. The lubricant reduces the frictional force between the gasket and the outer pipe. The reduced frictional force reduces the likelihood that the gasket will be pulled from the groove by the frictional force. The manual application of the lubricant is labor intensive. In addition, the manually applied lubricant is wiped from the gasket if the pipe joint is disassembled. As a result, the lubricant must be reapplied before the pipe joint is reassembled.
Prior art methods have been developed that self lubricate gaskets as they are assembled. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,318 to Tolliver discloses a seal including a cavity containing a lubricant, which is released when one pipe joint is slid over the seal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,381 to Temple is directed to a seal, which has an internal chamber containing a lubricant. A slit in the body of the seal extends into the chamber. When one pipe is moved over another pipe end, the slit is spread, thereby releasing the lubricant against the sealing surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,349 to Sutherland et al. concerns a sealing ring containing a lubricant enclosed within a membrane formed on the ring's body. When a connecting pipe is slid into the pipe joint, the membrane is ruptured, releasing the lubricant and reducing the frictional forces imparted on the sealing ring during the joining of the pipes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,528 to Olsson discloses a seal containing a lubricant. The lubricant migrates to the surface of the seal, thereby providing self-lubricating properties. Each of these methods provide the lubricant only the first time, or a limited number of times, the gasket forms a seal. The lubricant is eventually wiped off or spent. After the lubricant is wiped off or spent, a lubricant may need to be manually applied to ensure a proper seal.
There is a need for a gasket that includes a low coefficient of friction surface, which aids in the assembly and disassembly of pipe joints.